Cali Big Time
by Tygersprite
Summary: Just a one-shot for my dear friend Cali.
1. Chapter 1

N/A: For everyone who reads my usual stories, this isn't like them. Its for a good friend of mine to pick her up when she's down. I normally add OC's or real people into my fiction, but I felt I owed her the. Compared to my other works, this is of a different flavor. If you choose to read, enjoy, but you been warned.

Cali's story

Cali wasn't sure why or when her mother decided to move out to Hollywood, but it was in a blink of an eye the junior girl found herself sitting in Hollywood Art's classroom, learning the proper breathing techniques to project her voice. Living in LA was a change for her. Being so close to Hollywood and the beach, it was so strange from the crummy Michigan weather.

She was talking to the assistant in the guidance councilor department when things really started to change, and she realized exactly how different California was from her old home.

"So how are you adjusting?" The assistant, a college student in her twenties asked. Her desk had a plaque that read 'Miss Brittany' and a Chinese food container full of noodles sat beside that.

"Fine, I guess."Cali replied squirming in her seat. Should the assistant really be eating lunch while meeting with students?

As if sensing her discomfort Miss Brittany handed her another container of noodles to the girl and a pair of chopsticks, "Dig in. Do you know what area you want to focus on? I know a lot of students why to try a lot of everything, but its best for now to pick a focus."

Cali opened the box of noodles and stabbed them with a chopstick, "Singing, I think. I like to write songs a lot."

"Awesome, when I become a superhero you can write my theme song."Brittany laughed, making Cali relaxed.

"Right, Spider Brittany."Cali laughed, already composing a song in her head for the wacky Counseling assistant.

"That sounds awesome! So any idea's what you want to do with the music thing?" Finishing her noodles, Brittany crossed her legs, pulling them up on her seat.

"I want to be a famous musician."Calismiled thinking about her dream.

Brittany smiled, digging through the pile of papers on her desk, "You know what, I think Nick is looking for some female talent to sing with Big Time Rush on the show. If you have a little acting talent, you should try out." She handed Cali a Flyer.

Days later Cali clutched the same flyer in her hands and stared down Roque Records set. She couldn't believe her mom let her go to the auditions!

A long line of girls looking around age eleven screamed as four boys emerged from a van. The cast of Big Time Rush waved to the crowd and there was a chorus of her stomach knot, like any other girls would. They were HOT.

She got in the line marked 'Auditions.' It was sickeningly long line of people and Cali felt slightly out of place. All the girls were tan and bottle-blonde and wearing little to nothing. Most of them looked as if they had gotten plastic surgery. Cali, however, was just a normal girl in a Tee-shirt and jeans.

Hours went by and Cali was still waiting. The line had gotten much shorter, she was only a few feet from the door. Suddenly a man in a suit step out of the door.

"Auditions are over. Go home." There was a long set of groans lots of angry stood there, stunned. How? How could she get her hopes so high up if they were just going to come crashing down. She stood there for a few minutes as the other wanna-be stars left. Left alone in the audition line, a tear escaped from her eye. She wiped it way, refusing to cry. There would be other opportunities and she did go to the best performing arts school in the world. Deciding not to give up hope, she left the line…. In search of a bathroom.

In the slightly grimy studio bathroom she felt a little bit better and began to sing while washing her hands. Her voice echoed off the walls and mixed with the sound of the running water. It was kinda cool. She smiled and began to sing a song she came up with off the top of her head.

"Nice song."Cali turned her head to see she wasn't alone.

"You!" Was all the girl could manage to say. And blonde haired, tall boy grinned at her.

"Yeah, I'm Kendall." The famous nick star smiled, his dimples showing.

"No not that! Your in the girl's bathroom." She dried her hands with a paper towel, crumpled it and threw it at him.

Kendall looked around as if he didn't even realize where he was. "What do you know, I am in the girls restroom. Its actually cleaner then the boys." He returned his gaze toCali, his green eyes sparkling, "I guess I loved your song so much, I didn't care."

Caliblushed, "Its just something I made up. I'm Cali bye the way."

"It was really beautiful, like you." He said taking her hand.

"Liar." She said, blushing.

He squeezed her hand, "Why would I lie?" Then he kissed, "Come on, lets get out of here, I will treat you to lunch."

As he lead her away, Cali thought of how she may have not gotten the job on the show, but she had gotten something much better. She wonder what the crazy councilor's assistant would think at her follow up meeting Monday.


	2. Cali Counseling

N/A: Due to my insane love forCaliand how fun this is to write (I giggle while writing this like a mad woman) I decided to continue it. Since its going to be longer, it will be more detailed.

Monday morning Cali stood at her locker. Like all Hollywood Arts students, her locker was decorated to suit her personality. Ton's of CD's covered hers. Some were burned to have red, blues, pinks, and even purple bottom instead of silver. She placed the shiny side up on her locker. A few of her favorite CD's that couldn't be played anymore strung between the sliver ones. She moved her hand past the CD's to open her locker and grab her books when a figure cast a shadow over her.

"Hey."Cali glanced up. Her locker neighbor beck hovered over her. He gave his trade mark smile and ran his hand through his long, thick, dark locks, "I herd you had an audition for a TV show. Any luck?"

"None, Beck." She closed her locker, thinking of the long lines and how she had been seriously out of her element. "It sucked, they just picked some random girl without auditioning. Some really short girl with boobs that could be used as floatation devices."

"Welcome toHollywoodmy friend, the land of sunshine and fake tanning." Beck laughed as the warning bell him go, standing up and swinging her bag over her shoulder.

She wanted to head to her dance class, but a hand clasped her shoulder, "What were you doing with Beck?" Jade's voice rang through the hallway in a mock sweet voice.

"He just asked me a question."Calireplied nervously. Though Cali was taller then most girls, Jade was super intimidating.

"What kind of question?" Jade's pierced brow rose.

Not sure how to respond to thatCalishrugged and responded, "A question kind of question?"

"Did he ask you out?" The goth girl gripped the front ofCali's shirt her face becoming uncomfortably close toCali's, "Did you say yes?"

"No I-"

"You said no to a date with him?" She screamed shakingCali, "What, my boyfriend isn't good enough for you?"

"That not what I meant-"

"So you are dating him behind my back!" Jade's face looked red and seemed as if she was going to explode.

"He didn't ask me out!"Cali's hand grasped Jade's wrists, pulling the goth girl off of her, "Beck just wanted to know how my audition for Big Time Rush went."

Jade went silent, crossing her arms and showing her back toCali, "So did it go well, can you get me a job?"

"I didn't even get to audition."

"Then what are you!" Jade shouted stomping down the hallway. The late bell rang andCalisighed. It was her second week of school and things were…. Interesting.

* * *

><p>At lunchCalisat down in the cool air conditioned councilor's office. The main councilor, Lane, was out dealing with a student with a puppet soCaliand the assistant, Brittany were alone aside from the occasional teacher who needed to use the copier.<p>

"So…."Brittany said, stabbing her fries into a container of mayo then into one of ketchup. Apparently she spend the morning half of the day at college and the portion at lunch interning at Hollywood arts, "How'd the audition go?"

Cali munched on the burger she had kindly picked up for their meeting, "Great!" she shouted enthusiastically. The junior flushed realizing she might sound to excited, "Well I didn't get to audition, but I met a boy!"

The short councilor assistant tilted her head, her blonde, asymmetrical bob fell into her eyes slightly, "A boy at an audition for a female vocal artist?"

Cali blushed, "Um… actually it was an actor from the show."Brittany gave the junior a hard stare, her purple painted fingers tapped against the desk demanding more of an explanation. "Kendall…. One of the stars of Big Time Rush actually."

"I see."Brittany replied in disbelief. She crossed her legs and sipped on a milkshake, "Cali…" The older girl started, "You know actors have reputations for being players. I don't want to get your heart broken."

Cali frowned, "it's not like that… we…. We really had a connection!" But as Cali sat in the over stuffed chair in the brightly colored office she realized it might have been true. Kendall had taken to a smoothie place a crossed the street from the studio. For the two hours they hung out talking about school, music, what living in Hollywood was like, he never once asked for her number.

She picked up the stress ball on the desk and gave it an angry squeeze, "He- he kissed me! He has to realized that means something to me!" As she squeezed the stress ball some more she spilt to the counseling assistant about everything that had happened that day. She wasn't sure why she picked Brittany. Maybe cause she was in college to be a psychologist, or maybe it was because the two of them were becoming friends. Whatever the reason she knew she could trust the girl.

Brittany chewed on her straw and passed a box of tissues to her student in need, "There, there, now. You got caught up in his celebrity status it happens to a lot of girls in this town. Just don't let it happen again."

Calinodded, "I hope I never see that guy again! I don't think I will be watching BTR for awhile."Brittanynodded in approval and the two girls finished their fast food meal.

* * *

><p>"Hey what was that for!" Shouted a vibrantly red headed girl as the Psycho teacher threw peanuts at her.<p>

"You're playing a Elephant, cat." The teacher, Psychowitz, said, "And elephants love peanuts."

The girl giggled, "Don't you mean I am playing a CAT-aphant!" She giggled some more and the class groaned.

The teacher sighed and gestured to an empty chair. "Bad puns are a reason to return to your seat Cat."

"Kay, kay!" The girl said merrily skipping to her chair.

"Okay next on the agenda," Pyschowitz said staring at a potted plant on his desk, "Cali!"

Cali snapped to attention, "Yes?" He motioned for her to come to the front of the classroom where a stage sat. Standing up, the junior girl felt all eyes on her. The ditzy red head Cat, the handsome boy Beck, Goth girl Jade. Everyone.

"Cali got a callback at a studio today." The teacher announced. The class room clapped politely and pelted her with questions, but all Cali could do was stare at her teacher.

"I did…." Her voice wavered, "Where?"

"You got a callback for Big Time Rush." Psychowitz said. "Don't blame you for forgetting, I can't remember the 70's at all."Cali's attention strayed the moment she herd her an callback!


End file.
